


Windfall

by Jolynn_Noire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has abandonment issues, Adrien is the best boyfriend, Adrien will be a Dad, F/M, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Mentions of sex but not shown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plagg Being Plagg, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Thanks Hawkmoth, Tikki is thrilled, but very scared, fear of failure, they are happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: Windfall: an unexpected gain, piece of good fortune, or the like…When Marinette and Adrien find out life-changing news, they have no idea how to face their new reality. All they know for sure is that it will be together.





	1. Two Dark Pink Lines

Marinette sat curled up on her chaise, her arms held tensely around her as she gave herself reasons why her kwami was wrong, that this was just an overreaction.

Sure, she had been more tired and nauseous than usual, but that was just because she and Chat had been fighting more and harder akumas lately. Not to mention all the studying she was cramming in for finals in a couple weeks.

Tikki had to be wrong. There was no way she could be…

 

The timer on her phone went off causing the ravenette to look at the stick that was sitting on her desk. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stared at it from across the room.

“Marinette…” her kwami pressured gently, “You’ll have to look at it sometime.”

“But, I can’t be,” Marinette replied, her eyes lingering on the test.

“There’s only one way to know for sure…”

Marinette hugged herself tighter. This couldn’t be happening.

“Can you check?” she asked her kwami, “I just…”

The ladybug-like god gave her a look of understand and flitted over the the test, her large blue eyes looking it over before asking.

“What did two lines mean again?”

Marinette’s heart stuttered.

Positive.

“It has to be wrong.”

She forced herself over to the desk, examining the test herself. Two dark pink lines showed that Tikki truly lived up to her reputation as ‘Kwami of Creation’.

Said kwami was looking at her holder, failing to hide her excitement in her blue eyes.

“It’s not Marinette. I told you that I sensed it weeks ago.”

“But, I can’t be pregnant, Tikki!” Marinette replied, her panic sinking in. “I mean, I’m still in school, and fighting super villains almost every day. There’s no place in that for a baby.”

As Marinette spoke, her hand settled on her waist, trying to wrap her mind around the reality that there was a little thing growing in there.

“Nonsense,” Tikki replied in an encouraging tone that did little to relax her holder, “I’ve had plenty of Ladybugs that had children.”

“But, how am I supposed to be a mother?” Marinette asked, her legs unable to keep her standing as she collapsed into her chair, “I’m sixteen. I was going to go to fashion school, start my brand, marry Adrien…”

Adrien. Her amazing boyfriend and partner. The father of their-

“And, how am I supposed to tell Adrien? Sure, he’s amazing and understanding and mentioned wanting a family someday, but it wouldn’t be fair to expect him to want to be a father at  sixteen. Not with the pressure he already has.” Between Lycee, being Chat Noir, fencing, modeling, and his father’s unrelenting control, she knew a child was the last thing her boyfriend needed to add to his life.

“You have to let him make that choice, Marinette,” Tikki reminded her, her body landing near her chosen’s phone, “Besides, you know Adrien loves you.”

As she picked up her phone, she pondered how she would could break the news as gently as possible.

**_Hey, I know we’ve been secretly dating since we realized we’ve been fighting crime side by side for years and still have two years of lycee, but surprise, we’re gonna be parents…_ **

 

She looked at the clock. It was ten on a school night. Perhaps, he was still awake...

Her boyfriend’s face in his profile picture had the same amorous look that he gave her everyday ever since exchanging their first ‘I love you’s four months before. Tikki was right. Adrien loved her. He needed to know. She owed him that.

Pressing call, she heard the ringing, her fear continuing to grip her. One ring, two rings, three…

“Hey, Adrien Agreste’s voicemail. Please leave a message after the *beep*”

Of course, he wouldn’t answer. Marinette took a breath before speaking.

“Hey, Adrien. It’s Mari. I just found out something, and I need to talk to you about it. Please call me back when you can.”

She couldn’t help the “I Love you…” that slipped out before she pressed off. They tried to keep their relationship confined to the masks, or where no one could see them -passing off their familiarity as an ever-increasing friendship between two affectionate people- but she needed to say the words to him. She knew the moment she told him about the mini them growing inside of her, everything would change. She could only hope their relationship wasn’t one of those things.

* * *

 

Marinette was laying on her chaise, unable to sleep due to the anxieties of her new found reality. The crippling fear had barely lessened in the hour it had been since she found out, but a level of acceptance about the situation was starting to peek through the chaos. Sure, there was a lot to

She was barely distracted by the anime on her computer screen when she heard three quick knocks on her skylight.

She looked up as her boyfriend’s masked face looked in, his hair following gravity’s pull.

“I’m sorry. Father forced me to go to some meeting for him. I came as soon as I heard your message. May I come in?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice to not quiver. Telling him in person was going to be much harder than over the phone, but it was probably better delivered this way.

She watched Chat Noir land on her bed, his transformation fading soon after, revealing his black t-shirt and Ladybug/Chat Noir themed pajama pants.

_He was such a dork._

After ignoring Plagg’s complain about having to transform him so late at night, Adrien met her eyes, trying to wordlessly read her, as she often did with him. Having found what he wanted, he revealed a pint of strawberry ice cream. A simple gesture he often did if he could tell she was upset about something.

“You said you had something to talk about, and it sounded like it may be an ice cream subject.”

She couldn’t help the smile smile that curled on her face as he pressed forward, approaching her with the silence of his alter-ego.

“A little bit,” she admitted, sitting up to let her boyfriend rest beside her, “though it’s less sad and more… frightening…”

Adrien frowned, his head tilting slightly.

“What happened? Is it something about us?”

She shook her head.

“No… Yes? It’s just…”

She trailed off and just rested her head on his shoulder, hoping not having to look into his expressive eyes would make the words easier to say.

Unsure what was bothering his girlfriend, Adrien put down the pint and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, whatever it is, we’ll face it together, right?”

“But, what if this is bigger than anything we’ve ever faced before?”

He pulled her away to meet her eyes, even though she was reluctant to hold his gaze. “We’re partners, Milady. Ladybug and Chat Noir against the world: no matter what.”

He watched her tear up, before she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his.

“I’m… I’m pregnant.”

The room got silent, aside from the breathing between the couple. Finally, Adrien spoke.

“Pregnant? It’s mine?”

It might have seemed like a foolish question in any other context, but even she struggled to believe it was hers.

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed, feeling his hair tickle her skin.

“You’re going to keep it?” he asked, his voice soft.

She thought back to her discussion with her kwami. She knew abortion was an option, perhaps the easiest way to deal with it. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t fair to the creation inside her, just because it was inconvenient. She was sure that, even if Adrien didn’t want anything to do with its life, he would be okay with them existing.

She gave another nod, unable to meet his eyes.

“I’m gonna be a dad?” Adrien continued, a quiver audible in the whisper.

‘Dad’, such a personal word. A word he didn’t even use to refer to his own father.

She forced herself to meet Adrien’s eyes. They were damp, but a sparkle of excitement was clear in them.

“You’re not upset?” she asked instead, causing her boyfriend to pull away just enough to shake his head freely.

“Upset? I’m the farthest thing from upset.” A smile grew on his face, soft rumble starting from within him like the house cat he truly was. “We’re gonna have a little us. We’re gonna be a family.”

“But, we’re sixteen,” she reminded him. “What about school, being heroes, the future.”

“My future is wherever we are, side by side with you,” he told her, nuzzling his face into her neck and holding her close, “I’ve been dreaming of having a good life with you since we were thirteen years old. Sure, I didn’t expect that to start so soon. But, as long as you’ll allow me to stay by your side, I’ll be the best partner I possibly can, and the best dad to our little baby bug...”

His hand drifted on her waist, wrapping his new family in a firm embrace. Marinette silently took in what he said. He was going to stay. He _wanted_ to face this new reality with her, with them.

_God, she loved him._

The ice cream was long forgotten as Marinette was able to drift off to sleep, a purring boyfriend cuddled into her side, assuring her that, no matter what happened, they would face it together.


	2. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets to have his little freakout and a heart to heart with the Kwamis

Listening to his girlfriend sleep by his side was one of Adrien’s favorite things. The feeling of her body nuzzling into him. The silent atmosphere of love and trust it displayed. Normally, laying near his lady was enough to lure him to a peaceful sleep, but his mind was busy running at mach speeds.

Marinette was pregnant. They were going to have a child. He was going to have a family, people that actually loved him. Of course, he already had his princess, the most amazing girl he had ever met, but now there was going to be another person that he could pour all his affection into. Although he had planned on the hidden island and the hampster before children, he couldn’t find himself disappointed in the order being flipped around.

Yet, as excited as he was, he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t scared along with her.

Most people didn’t even know they were dating. They had agreed that it would be suspicious for LadyNoir to start dating at the same time as their civilian-selves, and it was far harder to hide your non-platonic affection for your partner that almost died protecting you, than it was for one of your best friends.

Additionally, Adrien’s father would never approve of him having a girlfriend; the man didn’t even want him to have friends. Being Paris’ most eligible model had marketability that would disappear the moment he was happily committed to ‘the love of his life’. 

So, aside from Marinette’s parents, who had realized Marinette’s ‘crush’ fading away at the same time they spent every moment together was suspicious, not a soul knew that Adrien and Marinette were romantically involved. Not family, not friends, not media.

So, how could they break the news that they were expecting a child?

Sure, Marinette’s parents knew they were together and had accepted him as a pseudo-son, but would that warmth be retracted once they realize he got their teenage daughter pregnant?

His father would be furious. Aside from the months of being kept in the dark, an Agreste born to unwed parents would tarnish the family name, his modeling appeal, the brand. Things Adrien couldn’t care less about, but meant everything to his father. How fractured would their already broken relationship become?

And, what about Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes and role models to Paris? The masks hid a lot, but anyone following the Ladyblog knew they were still teenagers. Would people turn against them, chastise them for being the unmentioned 3% fail rate on condom warning labels?

The rumbling purr slowed to a stop as he continued to think through the gravity of the situation.

Would their friends understand and support them, or abandon them?

 

Adrien was brought back from his thoughts by little paws kneading his blond hair.

“Tikki told me that you and Pigtails are having a little kitten,” Plagg mentioned. Adrien nodded, careful to not dislodge the small cat on his head.

“Honestly, I’m not even sure how it’s possible.”

Plagg’s paws stopped. 

“I’d like to assume you figured out how mating works at this point, considering how many times you two have-”

“Plagg!” Tikki reprimanded, coming out of wherever they had been staying during Marinette’s confession. “Stop treating Adrien like he’s an idiot.”

“Then, maybe he should stop asking stupid questions,” Plagg countered. 

Tikki rolled her large blue eyes before floating face to face with Adrien.

“We are both happy for you two, even if the stinky sock doesn’t know how to show it.”

Adrien gave a small smile as the little goddess landed in his cupped  hand.

“Thank you, Tikki. It’s good to know that someone will be happy for us.”

Plagg peeked at his holder, not fully leaving his spot in the golden locks.

“I know that look, Kid. What’s going on in that head of yours? I’d expect you to be over the moon considering you’ve talked my ears off for three years about the perfect life you and Ladybug would have.”

“Oh, I’m so excited,” Adrien agreed, his other hand continuing to draw designs on his lady’s tummy. “It’s going to be little us. Proof of how much I love my princess.” He let out a soft sigh. “I’m just worried about how we’re gonna break the news to people. I mean, it’s not really public knowledge that we’re together, let alone…”

“Bonded?” Plagg supplied. Adrien sighed, looking at his sleeping girlfriend, who was pulling herself closer to his touch.

“Yeah. I’m by Marinette’s side for as long as she will let me stay.” He looked back at the red kwami in his hand. “But other people won’t be so understanding. I know you both have been around a long time, but modern times in Paris don’t really take kindly to two teenagers, who barely have a grip on their lives, having a child of their own…”

“But, you two aren’t normal teenagers,” Tikki reminded him with her usual brand of optimism. “You two are Ladybug and Chat Noir. You’ve dealt with harder things than this.”

Adrien had his doubts about that. Sure, he risked his life every day, but his lady could reverse most of the damage done. If they screwed up this parenting thing, there wasn’t an army of ladybugs to fix it. He was proof of that.

“Kid, stop thinking so much,” Plagg scolded, not even bothering to move from the nest he made. “You’re not gonna mess this up. You and Pigtails are the most capable holders and best team Tikki and I have had. That kind of thing translates better than you think into having kittens.”

Adrien knew Plagg was right, in his own way. Ladybug and Chat Noir always had each other’s back, facing anything that came at them side by side. That loyalty and teamwork was what made the best couples work. 

He couldn’t help but compare it with the couple sleeping a couple floors below them. Marinette didn’t know how lucky she was seeing such a great pair working in tandem her whole life. But, Adrien knew. He admired it. Tom and Sabine were a well-oiled machine when it came to their daily life. Sure, he knew there were probably bumps and scuffs, like with any relationship, but it was evident in every movement that Marinette’s parents loved each other and worked as a team to make the best life for themselves, and for their daughter.

He lovingly nuzzled the top of his girl’s head. They could do the same. They had been a team for years. Now, they would have to be a different kind of team. 

And they would do the same thing they did when people doubted the teen heroes: prove them wrong.

* * *

 

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Adrien awoke to his alarm. He gave a yawn, trying to not jostle Marinette, who still clung to his side. He smiled at her. She was lucky to have another hour or so of sleep, while he had to rush back to his house before anyone noticed he was gone.

Slowly, the conversations from the previous night came to him. He was going to be a father. They were going to be a family.

The joy of that fact caused him to affectionately nuzzle Marinette. Sure, the fears were still there under the surface, but they were outweighed by his confident that, no matter what people said, they had each other to lean on. 

He pulled away, not wanting to get caught out of the mansion, and pulled himself into a standing position, much to the grumbling protests of his sleeping princess. He smiled at her, before looking around for his kwami. Finding the supernatural duo curled up on the head of the chaise, he gently stroked the top of Plagg’s head. After mumbling something incoherent, he half opened his large green eyes. 

“Already? What about Breakfast?”

Adrien chuckled.

“You can have breakfast once we get back to the mansion. We need to get back before Nathalie finds out I’m gone. Claws Out.”

A flash of green light filled the room, as Adrien changed into Chat Noir. He looked back at Marinette, who was still dead to the world as she slept. Gently, he scooped her into his arm, mindful to retract his claws beforehand. She might as well get that extra sleep in her real bed where she would be more comfortable.

With practiced ease, he brought Marinette to her loft bed and tucked her in. After he left a final peck on her forehead, he turned to exit through the skylight.

However, someone gripping his tail gave him pause. He turned back to Marinette, who had barely opened her eyes.

“What are we going to do, Kitty?” Her voice was low and scratchy from lack of use. He crouched down beside her.

“I think telling your parents will be easiest, considering they already know about my visits.”

Easiest being a relative term in this case. None of this would be easy. But, as he looked at his love, he knew any consequences this caused would be worth it.

“Plus, they’ll probably notice first,” Marinette added, unaware of his thoughts of adoration. “Maman has always been too observant for her own good.”

Adrien managed a chuckle, which she gave back before letting out a sigh.

“Do you want me to tell them?” she asked, but he shook his head. 

“No, I’m the father. I’ll be here to take the consequences of my actions.”

Marinette’s hand traveled from his tail to the bell at his throat.

“You say that like I wasn’t right there along with you, begging for more.”

A purr rumbled in his throat.

“You know, have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you’re half awake?”

She chuckled again, causing his rumble to deepen. 

“You may have mentioned it before.”

She pulled him down for a kiss, which he easily reciprocated. A warm feeling washed over him inside; it felt so good to be loved, especially by her. He wished he could just stay there, lavishing her with all his excitement and love. But now was not the time.

He pulled away, much to his lady’s disapproval.

“If I don’t leave now, Nathalie will know I’m not home, and I’d have that not be the introduction to my discussion about us to my father.”

Marinette grumbled, but understood, letting her Kitty sneak through the open skylight. After exchanging final ‘I love you’s, he disappeared into the city, as Marinette tried to catch a bit more sleep in spite of the way her heart beat for her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have alternating chapters, to give both of the teens' perspective. 
> 
> Next will be Marinette, then Adrien again, and so forth (unless a chapter makes more sense following a particular character LOL
> 
> Keep that feedback coming, and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> ~Noire


	3. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to school, Marinette and Adrien discuss what’s next...

When Marinette’s alarm went off, her bed was still warm from where her kitty sat beside her. One by one, the conversations came back to her. 

She and Adrien would have to start breaking the news sooner rather than later, for the betterment of everyone involved. Like he had mentioned, her parents would be the first to notice and the easiest to accept the twist of fate.

 

She pulled herself out of bed, noticing her kwami already fluttering nearby.

“How are you doing today?” Tikki asked her. Marinette gave a smile.

“Better, I think. I’m glad that Adrien is taking this better than I am.”

“I told you you two would be okay,” Tikki reminded her, as Marinette started to get changed. She gave a hum of agreement, and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

It wasn’t obvious that there was something growing inside of her, but Marinette knew. She ran her hand down her belly, smiling softly. 

A little catbug.

She pulled herself away, looking at the jeans and t-shirt she had laid out the day before. The idea of wearing them felt constricting, even though she knew it was just in her mind. She wasn’t any bigger than she was before she looked at the test the night before. And yet, she wanted to wear something freer, happier. 

She turned to her covered fabric dummy, which was wearing her newest finished creation underneath the sheet: a black sundress with neon green paw prints from hem to bodice, complete with her name stitched in green at the bottom. She had kept it a secret from everyone, including the cat it was inspired by, until the proper reveal.

Today felt like that day.

She slipped it off the mannequin and pulled the garment onto her body, looking back at the mirror. She looked older, more confident, as she often did wearing the heroes’ colors. She smiled at her reflection, before slipping into her black flats.

Once she was satisfied with how her appearance was coming along, she walked over to her vanity, pulling her dark hair into a high ponytail and tying it with a green ribbon bow on top.

“Are you all dressed up because you’re going to tell your friends the news?” Tikki asked, as her holder finished her morning routine.

“Not yet. We still need to tell my parents,” Marinette told her, “But, maybe we can finally let them in on the dating thing…”

Even though she understood their choice to keep their relationship secret, she hated the fact that she couldn’t tell her best friends why she was the happiest she had ever been. But aside from keeping their secret identities safe, both she and Adrien knew if they spent even a couple days acting like the love-sick couple truly were, it wouldn’t be long before news made its way back to Gabriel, who would most likely punish his son for falling in love.

Everyday she spent with Adrien, she wondered more and more how such a frigid man could have the sunshine itself as a son.

Shaking that thought out of her head for now, Marinette grabbed her book bag. She allowed Tikki to fly inside, and then hurried down the stairs. She still had six blocks to go until she made it to Monet Lycee, and needed to make it there with enough time to talk to Adrien about what they were willing to tell their friends.

Marinette decided to exit through the bakery door, hoping to shout goodbyes without drawing too much attention to herself.

However, since there were no customers demanding her attention, her mother had other plans.

“Oh, Marinette,” she said, causing her daughter to stop in front of the door, “We haven’t seen Adrien in some time. You should invite him over to dinner tonight.”

Internally, Marinette panicked. Did they know something? Is that why they wanted to see Adrien so suddenly? 

Externally, however, Marinette gave her Maman a kiss on the cheek and smiled. 

“I’m not sure what his schedule is, but I’ll invite him.”

Before her mother could say anything more, Marinette stepped outside, where she noticed immediately that it was raining. 

No, more like pouring. 

She let out a groan. Of all the days to forget her umbrella…

“One day, I’ll have to stop saving you like this.”

She turned to see Adrien’s limo at the curb, its passenger holding an umbrella over his head as he walked over to her.

“Adrien, what are you doing here?” she asked, rushing to the cover his umbrella provided.

“I asked the Gorilla if we could take an alternate route,” he explained with a very-Noir like smirk. “Aren’t you glad I did?”

She rolled her eyes and walked with him to the dry car. She couldn’t give him the satisfaction, even though her heart still flitted like it did the first time he saved her from the rain.

“Good Morning, Gorilla,” she greeted the driver instead, who only grunted in reply. He continued to be a man of no words, even as Adrien slid into the car beside her, and they pulled away from the curb.

Adrien started to raise the sound dampening divider between them and Gorilla. 

The driver gave a knowing look through the rear view mirror, before the wall hid him from their sight.

Marinette started to giggle.

“If we were still planning on keeping ‘us’ under wraps, I’d be concerned that Gorilla might know something.”

Adrien shrugged with a chuckle.

“Honestly, if someone figured out anything about me, it would be him. He’s the one person that still pays attention to me.”

Marinette’s giggles dissipated as what her boyfriend had passively mentioned. The fact that his bodyguard who, although clearly cared about Adrien, was paid to watch him, was the only one doing it. And that Adrien no longer found anything wrong with that. 

She opened her mouth to comfort him, but Adrien spoke up before she had a chance.

“You look beautiful today, as always.”

Blushing, she played with the hem of her dress.

“Flirt,” she muttered, knowing he would still hear her in the otherwise quiet car.

“I only speak the truth,” he told her, before properly inspecting her outfit.

“It is a cute dress though. You’re crazy talented, Princess.”

“Well, you more than anyone knows how much I love doing this,” she replied, “and Chat Noir.”

Marinette found joy in the way blush seeped into his cheeks. 

“Yeah, well, I have a soft spot for Ladybug myself…”

“Oh, should I be jealous?” she asked teasingly, leaning into her boyfriend’s space.

“Not at all,” he confirmed, drawing closer to meet her lips.

But just before their lips made contact, Adrien excitedly pulled away.

“Oh, I wanted to show you what I was working on this morning before we get to school.”

He pulled his tablet out of his book bag, and Marinette swallowed her disappointment at not locking lips with her boyfriend. The way his eyes lit up as he pulled up his checklist however, easily made that feeling drift away. As she spent more time with Adrien, she realized, even though Chat Noir tended to look without leaping, when it came to his everyday life, he liked having a plan of action, with wiggle room for spontaneity.

As Marinette skimmed over his shoulder, she noticed things like ‘Find an Apartment’ and ‘Access Savings’. She looked at her boyfriend.

“What is this?”

“This, my lady,” he said, “is the list of everything I need to do before Baby Bug gets here.” His gaze returned to the tablet. “I figured it would be good to show your parents that I’m going to try my best to provide for us.”

Marinette listened to what he said, as she continued to read his list. Finally, she noticed an odd item.

“‘Find Back-up Work’?”

“It’s just ‘what-if’ preparation,” he said simply, “but, if my father feels like my image is beyond salvageability, I may have to find alternative work.”

“Gabriel would fire you for having a child?” Marinette asked, pulling back at the notion. Adrien merely shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes as he spoke.

“I already know he’s going to be angry. Just how he’s going to display that feeling is the question. Like I said, this is just preparation for the worst case.”

“But still,” Marinette continued, her horror at this prospect still clear in her voice, “you shouldn’t have to worry about if your own father is going to fire you over this…”

“It’s not about him,” Adrien admitted, looking back at her, determination in his eyes, “I need to make sure your parents  know that I’m willing to choose you and our baby over my personal comfort, if I needed to. That you two are the most important thing to me. That I’m not going to leave you alone…” As he spoke, she watched as his resolve cracked just enough to show the fear underneath.

“Wait, do you think my parents will push you away?”

Her boyfriend moved his gaze to his lap.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t think it was possible. I mean, your parents will love you regardless, but me…” He gave a short humorless chuckle. “I may become just the guy that got their teenage daughter pregnant.”

“Oh, Adrien…” Marinette grabbed his face, causing his eyes to meet hers once again. “Maman mentioned wanting you to come over for dinner tonight. She wouldn’t do that if they didn’t adore you as much as I do.” 

She figured it would be best to keep her suspicions of her parents’ knowledge to herself. It wouldn’t benefit him to have that additional concern.

The blond pursed his lips, thinking of what Marinette said, before the stopping of their ride alerted them of their arrival to school. Adrien went to make a move out of the car, but Marinette kept him near.

“Adrien, I’m not leaving you either. You and I are in this together. The Cat and Bug team.”

“Bug and Cat team,” he corrected, his smile slowly returning, “Thank you…”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Marinette assured him, “That’s what partners do.” A smirk curled her lip, “But, I will accept any gratitude in the form of kisses.”

Adrien’s eyes sparkled; “Well, who am I to refuse such a generous exchange?”

Their lips met once, twice, before Marinette pulled away. 

“We should go and pretend that we aren’t madly in love for the sake of our classmates.”

“True,” he replied, “If they find Nino and Alya insufferable at times, I can’t imagine how they will take us.”

“I can already hear Chloe’s screams of defeat knowing that _Dupain-Cheng_ is with her _Adrikins._ ”

He chuckled, assisting Marinette out of the backseat behind him.

“We both know she never stood a chance against you…”

She ducked her head, attempting to hide her blush, as she pulled her hand out of her boyfriend’s.

“Down Kitty.”

Adrien beamed at her, only encouraged by her attempted rebuke. However, he ceased for the moment, silently walking in step with her towards their friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turned out that I had this finished chapter in my document that I forgot to upload. Whatcha gonna do?
> 
> I’m still so in love with these two, and after the glimpse we got in Chat Blanc, I cant wait for the reveal/relationship between them...
> 
> Hoping to have a new chapter sooner than this one took lol.  
> As always, let me know how you felt 
> 
> ~Noire Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new WIP that I'm working on instead of uploading my other fics. I've had this idea for a while, but figured I might as well get it out of my system and out for the world to read.  
> I did research on teen pregnancy, specifically in France where it's less common and more scandalized, but if I got something majorly wrong, let me know :)
> 
> I'd love to know what you all think so far. I read and reply to every comment so tell me what you liked and where you think this story should go (this WIP is far more concept-based than plot driven, so most anything goes LOL)
> 
> Talk to you soon  
> ~Noire Out


End file.
